


镜中花

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, girl albus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 中年盖在厄里斯魔镜里看到了他的花





	镜中花

格林德沃得到那面镜子纯属偶然，霍格沃茨内引人觊觎的珍宝无数，但他一贯倚仗的是自身的实力，除了老魔杖，很少有什么外物还能勾起他的兴趣，他会好奇的唯一原因是多年前某人对这面镜子的特别解说——“它能让你看到最渴望的”。  
“那你看到了什么级长小姐？”他枕着对方的大腿，在树荫下玩弄她的发梢。年轻的盖勒特认为自己无需那面特殊的工具，眼前这双蓝眼睛就是最剔透的镜面，那里能清晰倒映出未来的万丈光辉与缱绻欲念。因此每当他注视那双眼睛时便感到某种兴奋甚至震颤。于是他拉扯着她的长发让她低下头看向自己：  
“我们会一起。”  
中年男人拉开那块丝绒遮布，厄里斯魔镜的镜面像是覆着一层薄灰，于是他朝镜面走近了一步，刚想抬手用无杖魔法清除这个小麻烦，镜面后却有一个模模糊糊的影子在朝这里靠近。格林德沃看着对方慢慢走近，他知道那是谁，他记忆里披散的长发被辫成整齐的髻，银灰色低腰裙连衣裙外面穿着一件深蓝色羊毛小外套，这让她看起来跟巴黎大街上的麻瓜女人们没什么两样。  
但他当然知道事实并非如此。镜中的阿不思邓布利多眼神如同二十八年前一般火热又锐利，对他全然信任，她把头枕在他的肩头，从背后用手臂环绕着他的肩膀，乍一眼就像时下慵懒的飞女郎，可他能看到那双蓝眼睛里透露出的野心和占有欲，能看到她对自己手中老魔杖的渴望和那些不安分的小动作。  
而他被此取悦。  
镜中的男人一把揪住那只伸向老魔杖的手，可女人并不害怕，她骄傲得足够清楚自己有这个资格跟他使用同一件武器，而男人就像她想的那样并无任何怪罪，他握着她的手，两个人一同举起了那根布满结痂的魔杖，接着在虚空中画出了死亡圣器的符号，直到那个符号如同烟花在空中渐渐消散。  
他们对望，彼此都很清楚对方想要什么，于是当男人伸出手扯开那些繁复的发髻时女人几乎是主动迎上去的，她扯开了他的衬衣领子，一颗扣子在两具肉体之间弹跳几下接着落在地上，它的后来者有长风衣，女士皮手套和羊毛外套，接着那件颇为复古的马甲覆盖在羊毛外套身上，它们急吼吼地聚在一起，以企盼更多的同伴加入它们。  
男人的原意是保留那件连衣裙，可教授的身份总是需要带给人最保守安全的印象，于是那件裙子的领子在他眼里显得完全没必要得高，他把裙摆往上推，刚刚露出看得见吊带袜的部分，女巫相当配合地踩上他的肩膀，弧度相当完美，他顺着脚踝一路摸上去，在固定的位置轻轻拉起丝袜的一角接着松手，让织物与皮肉发出清脆的碰撞声，接着看那白皙的部分渐渐泛起粉红，阿不思看上去乐在其中，她不会做快感的蒙恩者，而是会自己寻找快乐的享乐主义，这对他们都很有裨益。  
她背靠着镜面坐在一把凭空出现的椅子上，穿着透明袜子的另一只脚踩上男人蓄势待发的部分，既是引诱也是恩赐，直到男人把那件银灰色从她身上剥下来甩到一旁，那头红发霎时在她白皙的脊背上泼洒开来，他想舔舐她的脊背，尝尝那里是不是已经染上红酒的味道，男人的手指温柔地穿过发丝，又突然狠狠揪住它们迫使它们的主人仰起头好露出他觊觎已久的天鹅颈，同样的白皙柔软，他抚摸着把玩着那里，忍住了将它捏碎的欲望，于是品尝的时候便像麻瓜们笔下的黑暗生物，可阿不思邓布利多不是猎物而是猎手，她解开了他的裤扣，手指在他最敏感的地方来回晃荡，男人近乎全勃，她便把最重要的地方拿捏在手，指腹擦过卵蛋与阴茎相连的部分，企图抚平那些皱褶，或者用两指夹住一小撮毛发轻轻拉扯，她的脖颈会因此得到好几个牙齿作为惩罚，可她乐在其中，甚至因此更加嚣张。  
男人的嘴唇一路下滑，在锁骨流连片刻，便来到那片柔软的温柔乡，他故意不解开覆盖在其上的那层束缚，而是隔着那层单薄的料子吸吮那里，直到感觉那颗小豆在自己的舌尖下慢慢探出头挺立起来，成为软糯弹牙的小东西，这时他再离开，看那一点在那层布料上顶出一个小小的尖峰，又在乍一离开暖源时变得更加敏感可怜，被浸湿的布料隐隐透出那颗发红的豆豆，像哺乳期涨奶的反应，他该她为自己生下好几个孩子才对，格林德沃胡乱想着，等到这里变得更加丰满鼓胀时便把婴儿交给乳母，而自己可以一边吸着她一边被她吸着。  
阿不思大概是恼了，她按着他的后脑不许他离去，可他不依不饶，一口咬上了另外一边，及时止住了她更多的怨愤，她一只手在他脑后温柔地按压，另一只则顺着他的背滑下去，把那些薄汗均匀地涂抹开，以此为精油按摩他每一个动作所鼓起的肌肉，与其说是取悦自己不如说是她迷恋他本身，她的手法娴熟令他喜怒参半，她在勾引自己肏她，可他还有更多的地方想要细细品味，这是他的野望，合该由他操控所有步调。  
可蕾丝内裤覆盖之下的地方湿得快要流出水来，阿不思微微抬起下身，阴茎蹭上蕾丝时那种粗糙的触感几乎令他忘记呼吸，他不得已把注意力从那颗小豆上转移开，狠狠吻上了那个狡猾的女巫，故意把过多的唾液喂进她嘴里，直到她眼圈泛红，快要喘不上气为止。可他自己也占不了多少便宜，阿不思的手顺着他的脊背滑下去，在大腿腿部揉掐，他不得不按住她的手，以免在进去之前先放了第一发落得下风。阿不思邓布利多不该控制他的欲望，她的欲望是由他掌控的，这一点从很久以前就是这样，格林德沃因此坚信未来也会如此。  
于是他蹲下身，将那条白色蕾丝褪到小腿间，接着埋首进去。穴口肌肉的紧缩是最好的回馈，他终于像是找回了主场，于是舌尖愈发探向深处，感受她在自己手下的每一次震颤。阿不思挣扎着，用双腿圈住他的背想要更多，跟十八岁时一样贪婪，可除了他有谁知道她刚成年时就已经是个荡妇了呢。他强硬地把她打得更开，不允许她在自己允许之前独自高潮。阴蒂早已水淋淋地探出来，那是他的老朋友和甜心，他吻了那里一下算是打招呼接着舌尖只绕在那周围打着圈，直叫她的穴口近乎痉挛起来，格林德沃险些按不住她的腿，那里看起来想要吃下什么别的大东西，可怜得要命。  
他抬起头看着她，女巫的眼圈通红，嘴角的湿痕显得她的嘴唇红肿晶莹，他掌下的肌肤已经通红了，格林德沃知道她准备好了，而他也不打算再等下去。他把她抱起来，自己坐在那把椅子上，接着托着她的腿，慢慢把她放了下去。  
第一反应是紧，接着是热。格林德沃不知道自己有没有发出太大的声音，他什么都听不见甚至不知道自己现在正死死把对方按在怀里。他有多久没肏过她了？以至于每一次肏她都像是第一次肏，最敏感的部分被她紧紧握住，阿不思靠得他很紧，那两颗挺立的小豆随着她微微的挣扎不断蹭过他的脸，很痒，于是在下一次蹭过来的时候他一口咬住了那里，同时感到她里面一下握得更紧了。格林德沃挺过了这一下，他不确定刚刚眼前是不是有闪过白光，于是他托起她，感到穴肉一点点摩擦过自己，而那里还在挽留，因为他退出的越发困难，而无论从哪个方面来看这真的很困难，因为他想一直一直扎根在这里，不会有比这里更好的地方。  
格林德沃把怀里的人再次慢慢放下去，他怀疑阿不思故意收紧了穴口，于是还剩一半的时候他狠狠挺腰，成功逼出一声急促的哭音，阿不思整个趴在他怀里，环在他腰后的腿狠狠地夹了他一下接着在他背后收紧了。他管不了这些，依旧托着挣扎的人抬起声接着往下放同时向上顶，女巫像是崩溃了，她抬起身想要从他跨上逃走，却因为缓慢的动作让阴茎狠狠蹭过内壁而跌回原地，当她再次试图逃走时格林德沃索性放开钳制，只在她每次将将抬起身子时挺腰等她在他的阴茎上跌落。  
阿不思抖得厉害，于是他扶着她的腰在她挣扎时不断地顶进去，她像是哭了，慌不择路地抱紧了他的后脑向前贴紧了他，体内的阴茎随之滑向另一个角度，格林德沃握着她的腰的手劲不必要的大，但他这会儿没空想别的，他吻她流泪的眼角，吻她跟自己一样汗湿的额头，吻她嘴角收不住的唾液，下身毫不温柔地重复着自己的动作，她里面越来越热了，温暖又潮湿的包裹住他，连接处几乎打滑，他能感到自己每次进去都能压出点什么。阿不思是最棒的，他怎么能忘记这个，又哪里去找这样的替代，她是最棒的，她的身体她的大脑，她真紧，紧的过分了，会有别的女人比她更紧吗。他可以一直肏她，只要她开口，可以一直这么肏她，直到她怀孕也不会停下来，他知道她喜欢这个，一直肏到她潮吹为止，直到下一次高潮，她能行的，他们之前也有过。  
他继续重复着自己的动作，阿不思开始来回摆动她的腰，他继续抬起她再放下，这也是他们之间完美配合的一部分，阿不思无与伦比，他一直都知道这个，可每一次她都让他更加惊喜，阿不思，他的阿不思，他的。格林德沃抱紧了对方，每次都比上一次进的更深，阿不思挂在他身上，热气蒸的他们脸色通红，他看到她微微张开嘴，像是想发出什么声音却嘶哑到出不了声。她里面更热更紧了，格林德沃知道这是为什么，他不断地向上顶，梅林啊，她真棒，太棒了，他会一直肏她，在她高潮前高潮时高潮后，在过去现在，未来，会一直一直不停地肏她，这是她该做的，她是他的，无论她的哪一部分都是。  
格林德沃想要继续向上顶，而阿不思紧紧地抓住了他，他的脑子发白，一手紧紧地握着她的腰另一手扼住了她的喉咙，他依旧不断地向上顶，阿不思在他手里颤抖挣扎，热流冲进她的甬道，她慢慢不动了，合该在她体内生根发芽，他们会有孩子，还有更多的东西，这是他们该有的，格林德沃紧紧把她困在自己怀里，直到他再次能够看到眼前的一切，阿不思安静地躺在自己怀里呼吸，就像他所希望的那样。他抱着她，等待彼此平复下去，他们还可以来一次，或者很多次。  
格林德沃用手托起她的后脑，想给她一个吻，突然发现视野里只有自己的掌纹，他抬起头，镜中的男人轻轻扼住女巫的天鹅颈，深深地吻下去。  
他终于明白为什么听不到她的声音，镜子只是影像，它们不会说话。  
“我们会一起。”镜子里的女巫看着镜子里的他


End file.
